


Compounded Conversation

by methylviolet10b



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes (Downey films)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Gen, Prompt Fic, bad chemistry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2015-08-05
Packaged: 2018-04-13 02:10:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4503837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/methylviolet10b/pseuds/methylviolet10b
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Watson reminiscences. Holmes cajoles. Mrs Hudson isn't having any of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Compounded Conversation

**Author's Note:**

> Written for JWP Amnesty Prompt #3: Dubious Chemistry.  
> Warnings: Attempts at humor. Dubious chemistry. And absolutely no beta. This was written in a huge rush. You have been warned.

“When I arrived in Bombay, I discovered that my regiment had already moved on,” Watson said just as Mrs Hudson entered the room. He gave her a friendly smile. “Hello, Mrs Hudson. Is that tea?”  
  
Holmes leapt from his chair in stark contrast to Watson’s calm greeting.  “Nanny! You did bring us tea, how splendid. Let me help you with it. Oh, dear, it looks as if you’ve left off the honey-pot. I’ll just pop downstairs to the kitchen and fetch it, shall I?”  
  
He bounded out of the room practically before he finished speaking. Startled, Mrs Hudson hastily set down the tray and hurried after him, determined to avoid the mess he’d make searching for the honey.  
  
Much to her surprise, Holmes was waiting just outside the sitting-room door. He hastily closed it behind her before giving her his most ingratiating smile. “Sorry for the subterfuge, Nanny, but I wanted a word. I don’t suppose you would mind taking a few hours off and having a nice chat with Watson?”  
  
Mrs Hudson’s eyebrows rose. “Even if I had the time, Mr Holmes, Dr Watson is hardly the sort to spend the afternoon in idle chatter. What’s this about?”  
  
Holmes’ smile took on a slightly pained quality. “Yes, well, Nanny, under normal circumstances that’s true, but Watson isn’t quite himself at the moment. Oh, it’s nothing serious – just a slight mishap with a chemical concoction I’ve been working on to encourage suspects to talk freely – but as a consequence I am quite sure Watson would enjoy having someone to share reminiscences with this afternoon. And after all, how often do you two have a chance to chat?”  
  
Mrs Hudson pursed her lips. “Let us be clear, Mr Holmes. You’ve dosed the poor doctor with something, and now he won’t stop talking. Is that a fair assessment?”  
  
Holmes never blushed, but he looked quite uncomfortable. “That’s rather oversimplifying matters, Nanny.”  
  
“I’m a simple woman,” she retorted. “And I would never _dream_ of interfering with one of your scientific endeavours and possibly affecting the results.” She gave Holmes a thin smile. “You yourself have often told me how crucial it is to observe every aspect of an experiment, Mr Holmes. I suggest you take your own advice and get right back in there. After all, you wouldn’t want to miss a word.”  
  
Holmes’ smile dissolved into a scowl. “Why thank you, Nanny. I suppose I shall.”  
  
“You’re welcome, Mr Holmes,” Mrs Hudson replied, ignoring his petulance with the skill of long practice. A slight edge of malice sharpened her smile. “I’m sure you’ll enjoy yourself. You do seem to enjoy those chemical researches and experiments of yours. And in case today’s results are not enough joy, just think of tomorrow. I’m sure Dr Watson will have plenty more words for you once he’s himself again.”

Holmes winced.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted August 4, 2015


End file.
